The Usual Crimson
by LuckyLand
Summary: (The ship no one was asking for. :D) A simple Amerstrian man moves to Morioh. The reason? Avoiding the his recapture for numerous murders. Coincidentally, he's not the only one who's trying to evade capture. A business man of 33 years is also hiding among the people of Morioh-cho due to a hand fetish. When they cross paths, a bond between serial killer and terrorist is formed.
1. Chapter 1

It had started with him getting the job. A simple thing, really. He applied for the job and was quickly accepted into the business.

Nothing special.

Kira honestly didn't even notice his new coworker until he introduced himself. He was a bit taller than him and wore a white suit rather than the usual blue attire. He stuck out far too much for Kira's liking to begin with, always having that shit-eating grin and proving to be efficient at everything he tried (and let's not forget how his suit could be seen from a mile away). Still, when he waved at him, he'd wave back, not because he wanted to, but because he would rather keep things that would obstruct his "normal life" (if one could even call it that) out of his way.

As months passed, the new coworker became very well acquainted with everyone in the office.

Well, everyone but a certain blonde…

It was strange, a foreigner integrating so nicely in Morioh, but after a conversation with him, you'd quickly forget his background too. He was from a state called Amestris (wherever the hell that was) and had a bit of experience in the military background. He'd entertain people with his stories and even did neat tricks in the office when he finished his work. Everyone grew to adore the man.

Everyone but Kira that is.

Kira just didn't like him. Period. He stood out too much, he was far to lax about everything, and he generally just pissed him off. There was something… off about him. He considered him being a stand user at one point, but quickly dismissed the idea.

Had he been a stand user, he probably would've shown it off by now.

But then, what was he? He wasn't just your average person. He held some sort of secret, a past that put the icing on that bullshit smile of his. As he mulled this over, the man stalked over, large smile still plastered on his stupid face.

"Crunching numbers?" The man asked, grinning all the more.

It took a lot for Kira to hold back the urge to snap at him. With a great deal of calmness, Kira picked up his pen and started working again.

"No." He said never once turning back to look at him. "Solf, I'd appreciate it if you le-"

"I've told you time and time again," The man said now coming a bit closer to the blonde, "call me Kimblee."

Kira nearly gagged at the sound of it. Kimblee… Ugh.

"Can you leave now?" Kira asked, scribbling furiously at his papers. "Unlike you, I want to get my work done."

Kimblee gave off a mock pout before turning to leave the room.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't like me." Kimblee said out of false innocence. "That hurts my feelings, Kira."

 _Just get the hell out of here…_ Kira thought continuing to write.

"But to tell you the truth," Kimblee started turning back around, "I came in here to show you a trick. Kousaku said that you'd really enjoy it."

 _Or maybe he just wanted you to get off his back…_ Kira thought now giving off a sharp sigh.

"Ugh… Fine. One trick." Kira said turning his chair. "Do it and get o-"

Kira paused, realizing that right in front of him were Kimblee's hands. He immediately felt a tingle of arousal from how the man moved his fingers around. The look the dark-haired man had also made him squirm in his chair. Kimblee, who didn't seem to notice the red slowly taking Kira's cheeks, clapped his hands together, almost as if he was praying. Electricity bursted from his hands and before long, the gloves on his hands had entirely disappeared. Kira watched in silence, not because of the magic trick, but because of how nice Kimblee's hands were. Each finger looked well pampered and smooth. Kimblee inched his hand closer to Kira's face, placing his palm on the blonde's plump lips. Kira's face turned beet red at the action. What the heck was he doing? Why the heck was he getting so riled up by this?

"Mmm…" Kira huffed (well, at least he tried. It honestly sounded more like a moan.)

Kimblee gave a not-so-innocent smile, his teeth just barely visible. Kira found himself wanting Kimblee to keep going, to see how far he could go with his actions.

 _Wh-what am I thinking?!_ He thought now looking away from the man. _Why am I… Why do I want him to…?_

Kimblee slowly removed his hand from Kira's mouth, dragging his hand across his face slowly. Kira could feel something wet moving along with his hand, but what it was he couldn't tell.

"..." Kira said nothing, blue eyes fixated on Kimblee as he took his hand back.

Kimblee, however, looked like he hadn't the slightest idea of what was running through Kira's mind.

"You were drooling, Kira." He said with an upbeat tone. "Is all that work getting to you?"

Upon realizing that Kimblee in fact did NOT understand the intimacy of… whatever the hell he was doing, Kira gave a sharp "tch" before turning his chair back towards his desk. Never in his life had he been turned on so much, but of all people, why this idiot?

"G-get out." Kira said returning to his work. "I didn't like your trick. Now go."

Kimblee paused for a moment before chuckling to himself.

"Oh?" He said now approaching the door. "Well, you're blush told me opposite."

Kira froze. He knew. He knew and he was right. He was enjoying it, but not for the magic trick. With a sharp turn, Kira looked back at Kimblee only to see that he was out of his office, the door closing gently behind him.

"B-bastard…" Kira mumbled. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

As Kira began on his way home from work, he couldn't help but think about Kimblee's beautiful hands. Damn it, why did they look so nice? It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for a man to have such cute, perfect, and arousing hands. Kira gave a frustrated huff as he walked down the road. Did this make him… gay? No, no of course not. It's just Kimblee's hands. It's not like he liked him as a person. That would be ridiculous, especially considering how the man irritated the hell out of him. Kira nodded in agreeance with his thought. It wasn't Kimblee he loved, it was his gorgeous hands that he loved. Kira began to channel in his inner thought, wondering how exactly he would acquire the man's hands. He contemplated the possibility of killing Kimblee for his hands, but then considered how inciteful the man was. Judging by how Kimblee was quick to note how aroused or flustered Kira was about him placing his hands on his face, Kimblee wouldn't be an easy target to drag out.

"Yoshikage!" A voice called. Kira turned at the sound of footsteps growing louder towards him. "Hey! I know you hear me!"

Kira looked back only to see the man in question, white suit and all. He was quickly rushing towards Kira, holding his white hat on his head so as to keep it in place. Kira sighed, continuing to walk despite Kimblee calling after him. However, in truth, Kira was happily thanking his luck for Kimblee walking by. If he could just get him alone with him…

"Goodness me… Thank you for waiting." Kimblee responded sarcastically. The alchemist fell into step next to the stand user, He didn't turn to look at Kira's face. "Honestly, I just wanted to talk."

Kira cocked his head to the side, wondering what exactly Kimblee wanted to say. Keeping his distance from the man, Kira checked his watch.

"What do you want, Solf?" He asked finally giving the alchemist a glance. Seeing as though Kimblee wasn't looking at him, or rather, was looking towards his own watch, Kira gave a soft "humph". "I'd like to head home now."

Kimblee's head snapped up, allowing his icy blue eyes to pierce back into Kira's. He cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Home?" He asked walking a bit faster than Kira. He wandered in front of the man, hands held on his hips. Once Kira had stopped (scowling at Kimblee as he stopped in front of him), Kimblee let his easeful smile drape back over his face. "To do what persay?"

Kira rolled his eyes.

"What should it matter to you what I'm doing?" He said walking around Kimblee. "I have things that I'd like to do before tomorrow. That's all you need to know."

Kimblee sighed, continuing to wander behind Kira. He found his eyes wandering up and down the male in front of him, admiring the blonde's form. A smile appeared on his face as he reached forward, grasping Kira's hand in one of his own. Kira was taken aback by the gesture. He soon found himself blushing due to the contact. Those smooth, breathtaking hands were clasping his own in a warm, sugar-sweet embrace. The blonde glared backwards towards Kimblee, who's smile grew a lot larger with the knowledge that he had brought a faint blush to Kira's face.

"Well, may I aid you in those things?" He said lifting his hand towards him. "Is that okay?"

Kira wanted to slap Kimblee, or rather blow him to bits, but then realized he could use this to his advantage.

 _What an idiot…_ Kira thought smugly. _To think that an opportunity like this would just jump into my lap…_

He blinked sweetly, eyelashes fluttering in a precious sort of way and let out a chuckle.

"Well, if you insist." He said looking away. Though Kimblee wore a genuine smile on his face, Kira felt a sinister grin creep onto his own. It only grew in size and malevolence as Kimblee's hold on his hand grew tighter. "You did ask nicely."

Kimblee's smile couldn't have gotten any wider. With added attention now, Kimblee brought Kira's hand to his mouth, placing a small kiss on the knuckles. Kira's cheeks reddened a lot more at that gesture. It was bad enough that he knew now that this sicko wanted to sleep with him, but how he shamelessly kissed his hand out in the open for all to see made Kira want to kill him even more. Had he no shame? But still, Kira found his heart stuttering from the action just the same. He looked back at Kimblee, faking a pleased smile and promptly yanked his hand back. Kimblee smiled a bit more, much to Kira's disliking. Did he really think that there was a chance in hell he'd fall for such a dumbass? It was almost laughable really. He would make this work, but only for those flawless hands.

"Hm…" Kimblee started looking down at Kira. "That's nice to hear, Yoshi."

Kira's eyes shrank at the nickname.

" _YOSHI?_ " He asked irritably.

Kimblee gave a surprised look at the blonde whose teeth began to grate violently. His blue eyes were glazed with danger, then with a sigh, he went back to his normal, laid-back facade.

 _I can't lose face now…_ He told himself reassuringly. _It'll all be over soon. I just need to get this shit-for-brains alone somewhere…_

"...Never again. Don't call me that ever again." Kira growled. Kira scolded himself for his heart betraying him at the sound of Kimblee's new nickname for him. "Yoshi"? Really? " _Yoshi"_?! Kira found himself thinking that he would enjoy silencing this man. After all, he didn't deserve to have such nice hands, not with an attitude like that. However, Kimblee cocked his head to the side, then shrugged, a small smile creeping up on his face. Honestly, Kira was done with how much the taller man smiled. Was it just his default face? Or, was he truly happy about his approval? Hm. Well, if was the second option, his co worker was out of luck. He's only doing it for his hands, not for him per say. It almost made him feel bad for Kimblee.

 _...Almost_.

"I never recieved a time for our meeting, let alone a location." Kimblee reminded, adjusting his collar and adjusting his large hat. Kira crossed his arms, nearly scolding himself for almost letting Kimblee get away without telling him where to go.

Kira thought for a moment of telling Kimblee of where he lived. ...No. If he were to get away, it's a really small possibility, but if he were to somehow get away, then he would surely tell people about his little… "fetish". The last think Kira needed was to be found, especially thanks to this idiot.

"Hm… Does around the park at say 1:40 work?" He finally responded. Kimblee's face faltered for a moment earning a sigh from Kira. "I know you moved in recently, but there's a major park in Morioh that I'm referring to. You know, the one near our workplace?"

Kimble gave a small nod, knitting his eyebrows as he pondered the specific park Kira was talking about.

"Yes. I believe I know the one you're talking about." He answered, pointed back towards the direction both of them came from. "You mean the one south of the main building, right?"

It irritated Kira how Kimblee answered his question with another question. Wasn't he taught in school to answer with a straight-forward answer? Why bother making more questions?! That would just lead to endless chatter.

 _It's just so… vexing! It's common reasoning! Don't answer a question with another question!_ Kira thought (although, the words were very close to tumbling out of his mouth). _Well, whatever. Anything for those sexy hands._

"Yes." Kira asked flashing another fake smile at the alchemist.

Kimblee wandered a bit closer to Kira, staring complacently into his baby blue eyes. The stand user backed up a bit seeing as though Kimblee was slightly taller than him and was strangely eyeing him. Why was he getting so close? The blonde bit his lip as his heartbeat sped up. Why was he getting butterflies all of a sudden, why did he feel so hot, and why was he so bothered?

 _Of all days… Why am I getting sick now?_ He asked himself.

His baby blue eyes darted towards the sidewalk. He felt flustered, but for what reason, he didn't know. He did however come to the conclusion that staying here probably wasn't good for whatever sickness he was obtaining. With a quick turn, Kira started off down the sidewalk, none the wiser as to the light pink dancing across his cheeks.

"O-okay." Kira said, twirling a stray strand of hair around his fingers. It took him a few seconds to finally look back at Kimblee, who at this point was right behind of Kira, simpering down at the stand user. The blonde huffed indignantly before turning away from Kimblee. "One forty is fine. I suppose I'll just meet you-."

As Kira turned to walk down the sidewalk towards home, He felt his chin and arm get grabbed and was yanked back, pressing against Kimblee's chest. The alchemist's smile grew as Kira's face flushed a harsh red. Kira immediately struggled in his grasp. Was he really doing this in public!?

"I do hope you'll come, Yoshikage." Kimblee purred into his ear, much to Kira's disliking. The blonde's struggling worsened as Kimblee's warm breath kissed the shell of his ear. "I have a hunch that we'll get along marvelously."

Kira looked at Kimblee, ready to yell at him to let him the fuck go, but only saw how close Kimblee was to him, their faces just centimeters apart.

"L-let go of me!" He squealed in a pitch much higher than intended. Kimblee leered as the blonde protested. He looked so captivating when abashed. With a disappointed sigh, the white alchemist obeyed letting go of Kira all together. Kira balled his fists as he turned to Kimblee, but was only enraged more at the sight of the white clad man walking off, never once looking back at him.

"Don't be late, Yoshi-chan~" He cooed in a teasing voice, tipping his white hat over his forehead.

Kira wanted to yell some sort of protest at Kimblee as he walked away, but could only give an irritated "tch".

 _Ugh!_ Kira fumed storming home. _I can't stand him!_


	2. Chapter 2

_It's nothing…_ Kira thought as he looked through his closet. _Nothing at all. It's just… I want his hands. Just his fucking hands. So then, why am I so on edge? I need to calm down._

For the entire morning, Kira was panicking about his upcoming outing with Kimblee. He thought he would've been accustomed to this sort of thing with as many murders as he's committed, but this was different. He couldn't help but feel giddy, his heart just racing as he thought about their day out. What did it matter to him? It shouldn't. There was only one goal.

The hands.

Those beautiful, hot, ever so warm…

 _C-calm down!_ He scolded to himself as he felt his heart beating like a phonebook in the dryer. _Just calm down!_

Kira tried his best to follow his own advice, breathing in and out rapidly in calm breaths. The blonde continued to wander through his closet, looking for something nice to wear. What to wear… What to wear… Whatever he chose, it had to be casual. He wouldn't be caught dead wearing something appealing for Kimblee. He wasn't worth the extensive effort it would take picking out a nice suit and tie. Checking the time, it's one forty one. Kira's eyes dart through his closet in a hurried rush, trying to find anything fitting for the outing.

"I'm late!" He calls throwing clothes onto the ground. "I'm late! I'm late!"

At last, Kira came across a simple outfit, a lime green sweater with ebony skinny jeans and a pair of relaxed but elegant tawny tie up boots. He struggles to button up the sweater as he rushes down the stairs. From the staircase, Yoshihisa Kira watches his son bolt out the door.

"I wonder what has him so in a hurry…?" the elderly man asked.

 _He's about nine minutes late…_

Kimblee waited impatiently while sitting on a park bench, glancing at his watch every few seconds. He was frustrated for sure.

One forty nine…

One fifty seven…

Two a clock…

Kimblee's patience grew thin at the sign of Kira being late past 2:05.

 _Well,_ He thought to himself rising up from the park bench. _This was a complete waste of time… It's too bad too. He was a cute one._

As the crimson alchemist started on his way towards the Morioh grand hotel, he heard some faint, rapid footsteps rushing towards him.

"Wait!"

He turned only to see a cute-looking Kira slumped over, out of breath, and cheeks slightly glazed with pink. The white-clad alchemist let a small smile creep across his face as Kira continued to try and regain the air in his lungs.

"You're late" He proclaimed, smirk still growing strong on his face.

Kira shot one glance up at him before slumping back over, still heaving for more air. "I know."

Kimblee nodded in silence to himself as he closely inspected what Kira had on. He couldn't help but chuckle a little. What he wore made him look even more adorable than when he was in his business attire.

"You're looking cute today." Kimblee said kneeling down to get a better look at Kira. His hands ruffled the blonde's hair. "I like it. It suits you very much."

"D-don't call me cute." Kira said desperately trying to keep his composure. He gave a frustrated huff as he started to pick himself up off the ground, stopping only when Kimblee grabbed his hand, attempting to help him get up. Though his heart raced at the feeling of Kimblee's hands, those smooth, overly pampered hands, holding onto his own, he kept his cool, trying simply to act uninterested in Kimblee all together. "I simply picked things I thought would look nice. That's all."

"That's all?" Kimblee asked looking down at Kira, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure you didn't want to look good for our-"

"That's it. Yes." Kira interrupted rising to his feet, getting up close and personal with Kimblee. "Now drop it."

Kimblee kept a blank face, carefully noting the light blush on the adorable blonde's face. He sighed before tightening his grasp on Kira's hand.

"Alright. Alright." He said dragging Kira along with him. "Now then, let's get going."

The alchemist motioned Kira forward with a motion with his head. "Lead the way."

Kira huffed, walking in front of Kimblee as they started off. Occasionally, Kira would look back at Kimblee, but mainly because of the strange conversations that the other man insisted in starting. Though Kira had no intention of indulging in the other man's talk, it did provide him a chance to truly able to see what Kimblee was wearing and though he hated to admit it, the man looked very nice. The black-haired man wore a jet black suit with a white undershirt and pale mauve tie (and let's not forget the black, amethyst-feathered fedora plopped on top of his head). As casual as he himself looked, Kira couldn't help but gawk a little.

 _The only clothes I've ever seen the him wear is his usual white suit._ Kira thought looking at the alchemist as he continued walking. Kimblee, who was continuing on some conversation the two had started (one about Morioh-cho or something along those lines) was none the wiser about Kira's wandering eyes. _The colors he wore looked good on him, especially how that black jacket of his suit gave a perfect outline of his toned, brilliant muscles. Not to mention how his pants perfectly outline his-_

Kira caught himself in the midst of his thoughts, his face turning a vibrant crimson color. He honestly didn't want to know how that thought was going to end.

"...Something bothering you?" Kimblee asked as Kira looked away from him. "You look a bit disturbed."

Kira gave a dismissive "hmph" as he looked towards the sidewalk. In all honesty, he was a bit salty about Kimblee's outfit, partially because it looked amazing on him.

"Nothing." He mumbled. "Nothing at all."

Kira couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive as he led Kimblee into house. This whole thing, it was really weird. The way his hand was being held so tightly and so affectionately squeezed, how Kimblee would prod him into a conversation (and strangely enough, they weren't as awkward or as tense as their previous conversations), and especially how Kimblee's kindness would bring out this strange side of him. A part that couldn't help but blush at these little things, no matter how infuriating Kira really found the action. It wasn't all good however, mainly because occasionally people walking by would glare at the two. Kira wouldn't try to meet their gaze out of shame, but Kimblee welcomed the stares, even going as far as to say an overly cheerful "Hello!" to those who passed by them. Kira found himself envying Kimblee. He didn't find it embarrassing at all? How… vexing. Still, Kira rolled his eyes at his indifference. It was only a matter of time until he opportunity he needed, then those hands would be his.

 _I'm doing this for the hands…_ He thought, his brow knitting as he repeated the thought over and over again. _Only the hands…_

Kimblee on the other hand, was enjoying the day out. It was nice to wander around town with someone else, especially someone as cute as Kira. It was wonderful really how Kira would desperately try to hide how embarrassed he really was whenever he did something to rile the blonde up. Kimblee loved it. He was like a defenseless woman… only he was a man.

But this honestly didn't matter to Kimblee. Being a bisexual allowed him to find both men and women cute. Of course, with the discrimination he could have potentially face, he chose to keep it on the secretive side. It wasn't like he really cared for other people's' opinions of him, but he would rather not have everyone he knows constantly reminding of something he knew all too well: his sexuallity.

"My my… What a wonderful house you have, Yoshikage." Kimblee said tipping his white hat over his forehead. His blue eyes wandered towards Kira's. He noted how the blonde refused to look at him and then just smiled. He really was adorable. "It's very… soothing. The atmosphere it gives off."

Kira walked past Kimblee, never really wanting to regard Kimblee as he walked by. Though the compliment he was given made his heart unwillingly soar, he would be damned if he let that bastard see. Kira headed into the kitchen.

"I'm getting drinks." He said reaching for a wine bottle. "If you have a specific taste, then tell m-"

Kira gasped as he felt Kimblee press against him from behind. He quickly looked back, blonde locks swishing with him as he turned.

"W-what are you doing!?" Kira barked, pushing him away.

Kimblee gave a confused look to Kira in response, then handed the bottle of grappa di amarone to him.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked tilting his head to the side. Kira gave an irritated "tch". He honestly didn't know what was worse; the fact that Kimblee answered his question with another question or that his groin made contact with his rear. Kimblee then gave a sort of "Aha!" noise. "You wanted to get it yourself, huh?"

Kira exhaled sharply from his nose. _I can't wait to fucking blow you to smithereens!_

"...N-no." Kira gushed in a phony bright tone, forcing an amused look on his otherwise resentful face. He gently took the bottle from Kimblee, noting how Kimblee tilted his head back into place. "It's fine. I appreciate your help. I'd just appreciate you not sneaking up on me like that."

Kimblee scratched the back of his head, chuckling a bit as he backed away from Kira. "I didn't mean to startle you. Sorry…"

"It's fine." Kira said walking around Kimblee and towards the drawer. Whilst pulling out glasses, Kira turned to see Kimblee, who was just standing there. With a haughty huff, Kira motioned him towards the table.

Kimblee nodded, then sat at the table, appreciating the beautiful decorum of the stand user's house. While looking around, he spotted a case filled with movies of varying genres. One in particular got his attention, a movie labeled _Remains of the Day._ It stood out from the rest of the movies, it being the only one placed in a different shelf all by itself. Kimblee looked the case over, quickly noticing that it was the only movie that wasn't in Japanese, which intrigued him even more. It was written in English no less, an amazing feat. Ever since he had came to Morioh, he hadn't seen any sign of different culture, not until now anyway.

 _I wonder… Maybe he'd like to watch it with me?_ Kimblee thought taking the movie out of the case. _It'd be better than sitting in awkward silence at the table…_

"Yoshikage?" The alchemist asked playfully, peeking his head back into the kitchen. "Do you mind if we watch a movie? You know, just the two of us?"

Kira could feel a vein pulsing on his cheek. Why was he so annoying? Putting on his best blissful expression, Kira turned to face Kimblee. "Do you have one in mind?"

" _Remains of the Day_?" He asked showing the case. For a split second, Kira held surprise on his face. Was he snooping around his house while he was making drinks? This nosy bastard! "Really, I didn't know you'd be one to enjoy Anglo-American Dramas like this."

Christ, he knew he'd never been this angry before, but somehow, Kimblee was able to drag it out of him.

 _Say your prayers, Kimblee…_ He thought increasing the lifting both full glasses off the counter.

"Ah… well, I just happen to like it." Kira mumbled walking past Kimblee, gritting his teeth as he set the glasses down on the table in front of the the tv. "I saw it when still in school and it just sort of stuck with me."

"All the more reason we should watch it." Kimblee chimed wandering towards the tv. "After all, I happen to be a large fan of British media."

Kira took a moment to look back at Kimblee. "You are?"

"Of course!" Kimblee gushed. "Jack London's _Call of the Wild_ , Robert Louis Stevenson's _The Strange Case of Dr, Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ , and let's not forget a true classic; _The Picture of Dorian Grey_ by Oscar Wilde. I've read quite a few books of varying genres, but the ones I love the most are of British descent, with the exception of a few German tales like _The Metamorphosis_ by Franz Kafka. I mean, the book's rising action was one of the best I've ever-"

Kimblee stopped himself, then shot a glare at Kira, who was just sitting on his couch at that point, letting Kimblee go on and on. A light blush rushed across the alchemist's face.

"S-sorry… I got a bit carried away…" He said scratching his head.

Kira sighed in an annoyed way. His cheeks retained a harsher blush than that of Kimblee. He was well read, he was multicultural, and he took an interest in reading. How vexing….

"Don't." Kira said patting the couch. "Come on. We'll watch it together if you want."

Kimblee smiled a bit before situating himself next to Kira. "I'd like that."

"I have to say, I honestly thought you hated me, Yoshikage." Kimblee said sipping his drink calmly. "What with how you seemed not to enjoy my company at work."

Kira lifted the glass to his mouth, quickly drinking the contents. When his eyes wandered to Kimblee, he put the glass down. "I was skeptic of you. That's all."

Kimblee chuckled at the response. "What's there to be skeptical about?"

Kira didn't answer right away, his eyes staying focused on his glass. Kimblee folded his hands waiting patiently for an answer.

"You just seem a bit… off."

The room fell quiet after he spoke, neither him nor Kimblee saying much else to one another. The only sound audible was that of the movie, which Kimblee quickly became enveloped by. Kira felt an uncommon anxiety grow within him. This was far too weird, having to entertain another man within your house. Kimblee slowly rose from his chair, continually eyeing Kira with cold icy eyes.

"I'll get us another drink."

Oh god…

Kira's hands gripped his wine glass tightly, his eyes lulling towards the back of his head. The whole restaurant seemed like it was spinning too fast for Kira to keep up with. The blonde forced his eyes over towards his partner who seemed fine (albeit a bit drunk). He wore the same smile on his face, dragging his finger along the circular top of his glass. The sweet chiming sound that came from the glass egged on a headache for Kira, on in which he groaned about.

"S-stop it…" Kira whined, futilely swatting at Kimblee's hand. "That sound… It's annoying…"

Kimblee smiled, rubbing the blonde's head with added affection. Had he drank too much? How? He never drank too much. Rather, he always made sure to drink moderately while his partner drank more.

Kimblee adored how Kira was slowly swaying side to side, how his cheeks were slightly glazed with the cutest shade of pink, and especially how his composed looked slipped away from him. It was a wonderful sight really. Kira put a hand to his forehead, groaning with the pain that came with it.

"Hehe."

Kira shot a glare at the chortling black-clad man next to him. As much as he would've love to be upset (what with the alchemist finding it funny that he was intoxicated), he instead looked to the man's hand, which was covering his mouth, making a weak attempt at trying to hid the fact that he was laughing. Those hands, beautiful hands. It was at that moment that he realized why Kimblee was here in the first place.

He _wanted_ those hands.

He _needed_ those hands.

He'd _get_ those hands.

The blonde stand user turned away from Kimblee, eyeing only the Grappa in front of him.

 _I can use this to my advantage…_ He thought feebly reaching over to the wine glass on the table. _I just have to entice him into drinking more…_

Kira paused as Kimblee's hand restricted his own. In a slow manner, the alchemist placed the blonde's hand onto his lap, patting it with affection.

"You look like you've had enough, Yoshikage." Kimblee pointed out, pushing a finger out of the stand user's hair.

He stayed silent for a moment, eyeing the stand user quietly. The blonde returned the gesture, yet added a bit of hostility in his look. After a moment of silence (save for the movie playing in the background), Kimblee moved his gloved hands to Kira's cheeks, gently cupping them. Kira gave a sort of protest with the less than pleased look he flashed. Kimblee merely smirked down at him.

"Something wrong?" The alchemist cooed.

Kira thought for a moment about it. Was this wrong? Or, was it the opportunity he'd been looking for? Probably the latter (he had his luck to thank for that). Kira smiled back at Kimblee. He'd easily kill Kimblee like this. "No… In fact, it feels… right."

Kimblee couldn't help the smile that rushed onto his face.

"You're so adorable, Yoshikage." Kimblee mumbled, tilting Kira's head upwards. In a sugar sweet motion, the crimson alchemist brushed his nose against the blonde's Adam's apple. Kira gave a sort of whine, knocking his knees together in a embarrassed manner. "Adorable… mmm… and apparently very sensitive."

The stand user's hands levitated over Kimblee's back, Killer Queen appearing behind the couch. Kira felt a smile to creep up onto his face.

 _I've got you right where I want you._ He thought about to ease his fingers onto the alchemist's back.

Kira gasped as he felt Kimblee's warm lips pressed into his neck. The stand user could only gasp as the alchemist place soft kiss after kiss onto his neck. "O-oh…"

Kimblee's eyes rolled up to look at Kira. The blonde simply wrapped his arms around the alchemist. It felt good, being kissed lovingly on his neck. Kimblee took this as an incentive to make Kira feel even better. Slowly, Kimblee crawled on top of Kira, laying him on the couch. Kira looked up at Kimblee with hesitant eyes. "W-what are yo-"

"Shhh…" Kimblee cut off, placing a finger in front of Kira's mouth. "Just let this be."

Before Kira could even protest, Kimblee's lips crashed into his in a tender embrace. He hardly had time to react when the alchemist pushed his tongue inside, exchanging a strong taste of alcohol. Kira couldn't help but kiss back. Dammit, why was this idiot so good at kissing? His mouth was so warm, the feel of his lips softer than he ever could have imagined. Kira opened his mouth with a low moan. "Ahh…"

Kimblee pulled back, a thick line of saliva connecting both their mouths. "Well, you're obviously enjoying yourself."

Kira let out a moan as he felt pressure added to his crotch. "A-ah! Mm…"

Kimblee smiled as he looked down at Kira. How he looked when he moaned, it was enough to want to make the alchemist grin with sadism. It should be a sin for a man to be this innocent, this powerless, this attractive. Hell, he felt sinful himself, for being the one to touch something so taintless. Heaven knows that his hands by no means were clean. They've done many things like kill, light coition, and somethings that even he'd rather not talk about.

"Hm. You're perhaps enjoying this even more than I am?" Kimblee asked roughly rubbing Kira's crotch.

"U-uh!" Kira whined. "Kimble-ah!"

Kira couldn't stop himself from moaning from the extra attention. It felt so good, despite it being Kimblee.

 _This has to stop._ Kira thought to himself, glaring at Killer Queen. Upon closer inspection, the stand user noticed the harsh pink rushing onto his stand's face. Even it was feeling hot and bothered by this sort of treatment. _Th-the hands!_

"K-Killer Queen!"

The purple stand popped out from behind the alchemist, is hand ready to deteonate the bomb placed on Kimblee. The black-clad alchemist looked up at the blonde under him, wondering just what he was talking about.

"...Is that… some sort of band?" He asked quizzingly, cupping the blonde's crotch in his hands. Kira didn't respond, finding that Kimblee's hands giving him the attention he craved being the reason why. The constant rubbing left the stand user feeling stiff and close to his limit, and Kimblee could clearly see that. With a sadistic chuckle, sank his hands into the stand user's pants and he sped up his movements, making Kira buckle and whine underneath him. With all the lust currently clouding his mind, the blonde quickly forgot about his stand and his intention to kill off the man currently jerking him off.

"I-I'm close!" Kira whined, weakly pushing Kimblee away. Kimblee cocked his head to the side. _Already?_

As Kira trembled beneath him, Kimblee couldn't help but find it cute that Kira didn't last that long. If this little… interaction between them grew, would it present a problem? Maybe, but as of right now, it was just precious to the alchemist.

"Hm… What to do? What to do?" Kimblee asked in a teasing manner, clasping the stand user's cock in his hand. Kira let out a lewd cry from the action, trembling even more in the alchemist's grasp. "Do I finish you off? Or do I stop for today?"

Again, Kira didn't provide a solid answer, rather he lifted his pelvis upwards, motioning for Kimblee to finish him. Eager to do as instructed, Kimblee gave a few last quick pumps to the stand user's member and soon felt the hot strand shoot onto his palm. Kira throttled a bit underneath him, but quickly relaxed at the feeling of release, silently enjoying his orgasm.

 **Author's Note: I** ** _really_** **don't know either... I wanted to write this as a crack fic, but it got so much more realer than that. Well, whatever.** **I guess it really doesn't matter, huh? All that matters now is that I'm writing this fic and I'm loving it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kira stayed laying in his bedroom, wondering about what the hell went down before Kimblee left.

 _W-what happened?_ Kira thought, rethinking the plan he came up with. That wasn't what I wanted to happen. _What went wrong?_

Kimblee was here in his house, he was in close proximity of him, but he didn't get his hands, he didn't kill Kimblee, and most importantly, he was touched… by another man. Another man with beautiful hands, touched his manhood, and the worst part being that he liked it.

What was he suppose to do? Was he just suppose to let this be? As Kira lay in his bed, he couldn't help but feel giddy, mainly because he'd surely see the man tomorrow at work.

 _Wh-what do I do?_

~~~ Day 1: A Gambit~~~

"Ah…"

Kira's eyes darted around the confined space, the dark atmosphere making it hard to make out anything. All that he was able to hear was the deafening slap of flesh against flesh, not even being able to make out his own loud moans. His hands grabbed at his blonde hair, mouth agape and feeling hopelessly lost in his lust as well as shame. To think that he'd let Kimblee take him here of all places…

The day had only just started, and Kira already found himself being taken by Kimblee.

"...I-is someone in here?" A voice called.

Kira was taken out of his thoughts at the sound of a foreign voice calling out into the darkness of the room. A lone light from the far left corner of the room opened up, revealing a fellow co-worker popping his head into the room. Kimblee looked towards his lover, enjoying his way face lit up at the sight of his mischievous grin. The alchemist was all too aware with what Kira was panicked about, and that was the man that was rude enough to come in.

"Maybe if you weren't so loud…" Kimblee whispered kneading his lover's nipples, "he wouldn't have came in."

With a harsh thrust, Kimblee plunged further into his lover, earning a loud cry from him. The man at the door was thoroughly startled by the sound, his face flushing a bit as he noted the lewd tone of the man's voice. Kira's eyes filled with tears, desperately trying to stop his own moans from coming out. Quickly, the blonde tried moving away from his lover, but was pulled back into place and punished with Kimblee lifting his leg, spreading his entrance further, and keeping the same rough pace.

"S-stop…" Kira whispered pushing Kimblee away, hands trembling on his lover's chest. "Stop it…"

Kimblee cocked his head to the side out of mock innocence, then with added aggression, thrusted roughly back into the blonde stand user. The business man at the door wandered into the room, cautiously looking around for anyone who was…. Getting down and dirty within the storage room. The man then tried to turn on the light, but to no avail. Kimblee smiled as he heard the light switch get flipped. It was a good thing he took out the light bulb before they started, so as not to have any… unwanted intrusions. Kimblee looked back down to Kira, who was at this point biting his thumb to prevent himself from making any sound.

"You're so cute like this, Yoshi." He said leaning in closer to the man. "God, why didn't I think of this sooner?"

Kira's eyes filled with tears as Kimblee smiled at him. He couldn't help that it hurt, but the fact that Kimblee was being an asshole about the possibility of them getting caught made him miserable. The man within the storage room wandered about, looking behind cabinets and shelves in order to find the obvious duo that was getting it on in here.

"K-Kim- _Ah_!" Kira screamed. He was going to cum and he was going to cum hard. "I close! I'm close! Ah!"

Kimblee smiled as Kira spilled his load all over his chest, his chest heaving and tears spilling out of his eyes. Kimblee thrusted still, over stimulating his partner, and forcing him to come again, this time with him.

"Hoo…" Kimblee breathed, looking down at Kira. "Good work, Yoshi."

"K-Killer… Queen." Kira whimpered, panting harshly.

The stand appeared right behind Kimblee, and an explosion rang out. Kimblee turned around only to see that a man was in the process of exploding. Kira grabbed his lover's face, forcing his gaze back towards him. He got on all fours and backed into the alchemist, prompting both of them to groan.

"I know." The blonde said, looking back and winking at Kimblee. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to… please me once more."

Kimble smiled, looming over Kira and starting his deep thrusts all over again. Little did the two know that at the door, right at the exact moment the light from the room illuminated from the explosion, Kousaku Kawajiri could see them. He stood there, watching them fuck in what they thought was utter privacy. The man's eyes widened and soon enough, he hurriedly sped away from the storage room. He never expected to walk in on two men having sex in the storage room, especially when he was just trying to find a stapler.

 _I shouldn't have seen that…_ He thought sitting back down in his cubicle. _I shouldn't have seen that and I regret seeing that. Sh-should I tell someone? Does it even matter?_

Kousaku froze, once he spotted a white fedora-like hat pass by his cubicle along with Kira who pushed his hair back with an easing sigh. Kimblee looked thoroughly pleased with himself while Kira still had a faint blush on his face, seeing to be still slightly aroused. Kousaku simply glared back at the two, then sank into his chair, ruffling his hair. He had no idea of what he should do, or rather, what he could do in this situation.

 **Author's note: I should be asleep...**


End file.
